bdamanfandomcom-20200223-history
Cobalt Blade
Cobalt Blade (Japanese: コバルトブレード, Kobaruto Bureedo) is a Power-Type B-Daman; the successor of Cobalt Sword. It uses the Zero System and was first released in Japan on July 17th, 2003 for 680円, while receiving an international release in 2005, selling for $6.99 USD. It also had an early release at the 2003 Summer World Hobby Fair in Japan on June 21st, 2003. It appears in the anime and manga series, Battle B-Daman as Yamato Delgado's first B-Daman in the anime but was his second in the manga; following Cobalt Sword. IBA Body As a user of the Zero System, Cobalt Blade uses a white IBA Body skeleton. Head Armor and Visor: Cobalt Visor and Cobalt Power Blade Cobalt Visor is compromised of three pieces; two form the major parts of the helm, that are placed around the visor piece to form the complete helm. A square-like hole can be found at the centre and provides the space for the signature horn piece for the "Cobalt" family of B-Daman. Just like its predecessor, the horn functions as improving one's accuracy when they are about to fire B-DaBalls; known as the Cobalt Power Blade (Also known in Japan as the Blade Sight). Moving the B-Daman itself will change direction of the horn, changing sight as well. It provides a general "lock-on" system against other B-Daman or objects. Hot-rod decals can be placed on the blue Helmet, while another green sticker is made to fit-in with the visor; offering anime-esque eyes in the form of a black pupil, a blue iris and a yellow sclera. It is worth noting that Cobalt Blade is the first of the Cobalt series to use these eyes, and this would carry over to its successors later on in the series. However, Cobalt Blade is not the first B-Daman to have anime eyes in its visor, with Super B-Daman's Fighting Phoenix having the distinction. Wing Armor: Cobalt Power Wing The Cobalt Power Wing (Cobalt Wing in the Japanese version) is the primary feature of Cobalt Blade. This pieces sits on the back-end of the Hold Parts, with pegs inside the two little holes. As a result, this prevents the back of the Hold Parts from flexing and increasing stress in order to increase one's firing power. It is this piece that serves as Cobalt Blade's source of power; a significant decrease in firing power can be noted if Cobalt Blade is used without this wing. Many other Power Type B-Daman utilize this mechanism but using different looking parts. In addition, more hot-rod flame decals can be placed on each Wing with "ZERO" written on them. Shoulder Armor: Cobalt Pad The Cobalt Pad is quite basic and is placed on the Zero Shoulders of the skeleton. Their only actual use is to provide some weight, extra surface areas to rest your hands on and for cosmetic purposes. Once again, hot-rod decals can be placed on each blue Shoulder Armor with different words depending on the shoulder; "YAMATO·D" (representing its owner, Yamato) on the right and "COBALT BLADE" on its left. Wrist Armor: Gauntlets The Gauntlets are similar to the Shoulder Armor in that their only real purpose is in weight-distribution and aesthetics. Linear-like red decals can be placed on these blue pieces and the Gauntlets are placed on the forearms of the IBA Body. Foot Armor: Cobalt Foot The Cobalt Foot provides additional stability to the Zero Feet of the skeleton. This can be useful when recoil is a factor or to withstand and support magazines and other such accessories. Core Due to the way that the Zero System was designed, the Core itself is a non-removable part of the IBA Body and thus, could not be customized with other Cores; this would change in the Blaster Core System, however. Cobalt Blade's Core is quite basic with no gimmick or specialization of it. Despite this, the Core ''can be made stronger when one attaches the ''Cobalt Power Wing at the back of the B-Daman. Its Basic Hold Parts and Basic Trigger are of a red coloration. Battle B-Daman (Anime) Cobalt Blade was created by Armada, a brilliant inventor and a B-DaMaster, after the theft of the Zero System's blueprints, along with a prototype skeleton, by the Shadow Alliance. Cobalt Blade was then later given to Yamato by the B-DaMage. On Yamato's eleventh birthday, Grey came to Yamato's home in search of Cobalt Blade, which was hidden by Mie Delgado in one of cafe's walls, hoping that she would protect Yamato by doing this. Yamato then unlocked Cobalt Blade's true power when he used it to battle Grey, adding the eyes and flame designs through the use of his B-DaPower. Yamato would continue to unlock Cobalt Blade's abilities such as its power shots, rapid-fire capabilities, up until to when he unlocked its Cobalt Power Blast technique against Castieo. Cobalt Blade unlocks its next finishing move "Spinning Cobalt Power Blast" when Yamato defeats Liena. Sadly, Cobalt Blade's time was imminent as a hidden evil approaches. Cain McDonnell betrayed Yamato and ended up nearly destroying Cobalt Blade, but the legendary B-Daman would not die there. Cobalt Blade's energy remained within its horn, and this piece is used for Cobalt Blade's evolution as Cobalt Saber. Battle B-Daman (Manga) In the Manga, Cobalt Blade was only made after Cobalt Sword was broken during Yamato's attempt to rescue Liena Grace Vincent. Yamato uses Cobalt Blade through the Semi-Finals and the Finals of the Winner's Tournament. Cobalt Blade breaks after Joshua's constant attempts to break it during their battle on, Cain's orders, were finally achieved. Special Attacks Cobalt Power Blast: This is Cobalt Blade's generally-used special attack. When it is used, Cobalt Blade fires a flaming B-DaBall. The friction of the battlefield and the increased firing strength provided by the Cobalt Power Wing is what enables the use of this attack. Spinning Cobalt Power Blast: Much like the original Power Blast but more powerful. This shot is achieved by everything required from the first power attack as well as Yamato spinning around on the spot, adding extra power to the shot through an increase in kinetic energy which comes from his given centripetal force. Other Versions *'Cobalt Blade Crystal Ver.' -Tournament prize. Clear IBA Body and Armor with metallic decals. *'Cobalt Blade Super 5 Game Field Crystal Ver.' - Exclusive to the 35-Super 5 Game Field. Clear blue armor set on a clear IBA skeleton. *'Cobalt Flare' - Hasbro-exclusive variant with a Giga Barrel and Support Stands. *'Midnight Blade' - Hasbro-exclusive variant based on the Japanese-release Stealth Blade Armor. *'Cobalt Blade S' - Battle B-Daman ''Super Size'' series; Sonokong exclusive. *'Cobalt Blaze' - Hasbro-exclusive variant with Bakuso armor and a Wing Grip. *'Cobalt Blade Iron Black Ver.' - Black re-color of Cobalt Blade sold for a price of 1000円, as part of a promotional campaign for the Blu-Tack pressure-sensitive adhesive product. Only 6000 were produced. Comes with a metallic decal sheet with the eyes changed to a red color. *'Cobalt Blade DHB Mode Fire Blade Ver. '- Recolor exclusive to Toys'R'Us Japan. Red IBA Body with yellow Armor pieces, Basic Trigger and Basic Hold Parts. Also comes with red DHB Armor and a yellow Shield Sight. *'Cobalt Blade Electronic DHB Ver.' - Pre-built Cobalt Blade in DHB mode. Makes sounds when the trigger is pressed or the Attack Point is hit, and contains flashing lights. *'Cobalt Blade Miniature Ver.' - A smaller than normal Cobalt Blade belonging to the ''Mini-B'' series. *'Cobalt Blade RC Ver. '- A remote-controlled DHB Cobalt Blade that comes with a marble-filled acrylic glass magazine loader. Sonokong exclusive. *'Flame Blade.' Battle B-Daman GBA game only. Stronger version, obtained through inputting Zero Code (silver). *'Night Blade.' Battle B-Daman GBA game only. Weaker version. *Cobalt Blade Clear Blue Ver - Clear Blue of Cobalt Blade for the Blu-Tack campaign. Trivia *Oddly, in the anime, Cobalt Blade's horn was restored only until Yamato Delgado placed it on the incomplete Cobalt Saber as its evolution. *'25-Cobalt Blade' armor sticker is mostly white and blue strip based on the manga but the 41-Cobalt Blade TV-Animation Ver. were based on the anime which is metallic decal with most of the blue strip decal is replace with red. Gallery Toyline Cobalt blade stats.jpg|Cobalt Blade's Hasbro specifications. Indexfdfdf.jpg|Hasbro Cobalt Blade with its Target Pin. CobaltBladeDHBInstructions.png|DHB Cobalt Blade instructions. Index.jpg|DHB Cobalt Blade Hasbro packaging. Asdasdsdfghfh.jpg|DHB Cobalt Blade. CobaltBlade25.jpg|Cobalt Blade (25)'s Takara packaging (B-Daman 10th Anniversary). CobaltBlade41.jpg|Cobalt Blade (41)'s Takara packaging (anime version). crystal.png|Cobalt Blade Crystal Ver. (Tournament prize)|link=http://fav.me/d5l7sxp Cb_rc1.jpg|Cobalt Blade RC Ver. packaging. Cb_rc2.jpg|Cobalt Blade RC Ver. back of the box. Cb_rc3.jpg|Cobalt Blade RC Ver. contents. cb_black.jpg|Cobalt Blade Iron Black Ver. packaging. 607019340.jpg|Cobalt Blade Fire Toys'R'Us Japan packaging cobalt blade bluetack.jpg|Cobalt Blade Blue recolour for Blu-Tack promo cbladelimited.jpg|Cobalt Blade Limited WHF Release 11372415_1689846241243642_236710594_n.jpg|Cobalt Blade Clear Blue Version from Limited 35-Super 5 Large Field Anime Cobalt_Blade.png|Cobalt Blade in the anime. Yamato and Cobalt Blade.jpg|Cobalt Blade with its owner, Yamato Delgado. Cobalt Blade DHB.jpg|DHB Cobalt Blade. Cobalt Saber 12.png Cobalt, Chrome, Helio.jpg|Chrome Zephyr, Cobalt Blade and Helio Breaker. Yamato & Grey Practice.jpg Wide Server.jpg Cobalt Blade vs Bakurekuso.jpg|Cobalt Blade versus Bakurekuso. Yamato and Terry's Excellent Adventure 7.png Yamato Versus the Masked Marble 7.png Yamato vs Berkhart.jpg With a Little Help from My Friends 11.png Yamato vs Cain.jpg Great B-Da Balls of Fire 5.png Cobalt Power Blast.jpg|Cobalt Blade about to use the Cobalt Power Blast. Cobalt Power Blast 2.jpg|Cobalt Power Blast. That's No B-Daman, That's My Sister 15.png That's No B-Daman, That's My Sister 16.png Cobalt Blade Destroyed.jpg|Cobalt Blade's near destruction. Category:Battle B-Daman Category:B-Damans Category:Power Type Category:Zero System